PC:Aedan (Aidan Reed)
Summary Fluff "I maintain my pride in the face of men, but I abandon it before the Gods, who drew me out of oblivion to make me what I am." Age: 37 Gender: Male Height: 6'1" Weight: 157 lb. Alignment: Unaligned This picture was taken here. All rights reserved to ArenaNet and NCSoft. Personality: Aedan is a very passionate man: he uses expressive gestures while talking, is easy to to hold a grudge and is prepared to do anything if it would protect those he loves. Background: 'Aedan hasn't always lived in Bacarte. A decade ago, he was a young man, had a woman to love and a small cottage on the coast of Daunton to raise his family in. Alas, it was not to be. One night, pirate appeared on the horizon and crashed into Aedan's hometown like a wave of death and plunder. A small group of raiders broke into Aedan's home, took his children and wife, burned his home and enslaved him. He learned that his wife and children where brought on a separate ship, called "'Night's Edge", which headed for the Near Lands. To this day, he does not know what happened to them. After 7 years of slavery aboard the "Rising Sun", Aedan finally managed to escape when the ship was restocking supplies in the port of Bacarte. The captain of the Rising Sun sent his men after Aedan, but thanks to a small group of goblins, Aedan managed to save his freedom that day. Today, Aedan lives mostly in the lower parts of Bacarte, having fraternised with the goblins that helped him. Adventure Hooks: *Information about Aedan's family or the ship that took them: : While on the streets, a stranger points towards Aedan. The man works as an immigrant officer at the docks of Daunton and says Aedan looks a lot like one of the recent immigrants he saw. They're still in aboard their ship, according to the man. If true, will Aedan recognize his family after 10 years? : Aedan hears upon rumors about the "Night's Edge" from an old sailor: Something happened on the ship during it's journey to the Near Lands, but nobody is sure what. Aedan is eager to find out more. Perhaps he can find out what happened to the ship, where it is now and -if he's lucky- found out what happened to his family? : (!) To all DM's reading this: I'm one of those guys who rather doesn't have any sexual content ingame (including rape). Please keep this in mind when working with this adventure hook: a lot of things can happen to women and children aboard a pirate ship, but that's one of the things I rather rule out. Thanks a lot in advance. *Still being hunted down by the crew of the "Rising Sun" *Doing favors for the Goblin community of Bacarte, or repaying his debt to the group of Goblins that helped him keep his freedom. Adventures : Protection: '''A group of hobgoblins grabbed the bartender of The Hanged Man Inn and dragged him outside. Forming a group with the other patrons in the Inn, Aedan managed to save the bartender's life. '''REWARD: 891 XP - Boots of Stealth - Free drinks in the Hanged Man Inn Math Attributes Standard 25 point ability array as given by the official L4W Character Creation Guide http://www.enworld.org/forum/living-4th-edition/241241-official-l4w-character-creation-guide.html: Dex 16, Int 15, Con 15, Str 10, Cha 12, Wis 8 +2 Bonus to Dexterity, because Humans can choose to: Dex 18, Int 15, Con 15, Str 10, Cha 12, Wis 8 Defenses Reflex: Base (10) + Ability Modifier Dexterity (+4) + Class Bonus (+2) = 16 Fortitude: Base (10) + Ability Modifier Constitution (+2) + Class Bonus (+0) = 12 Will: Base (10) + Ability Modifier Charisma (+1) + Class Bonus (+0) = 11 AC: Base (10) + Armor Bonus Armor (+6) = 16 Reflex, Fortitude and Will get +1 thanks to Human Defense Bonuses Reflex: 17 Fortitude: 13 Will: 12 AC: 16 * Please note that while equipped as an off-hand weapon and in combination with a melee weapon in the main hand, the Parrying dagger should give an additional +1 to AC, but since Aedan is not proficient with it, there is no change in AC. Hitpoints Hitpoints at 1st level: 12 + Constitution Score (15) = 27 Bloodied Value: Hitpoints (27)/2 = 13 Healing Surges/Day: 6''' + Constitution Modifier (+2') = '''8' Surge Value: Hitpoints (27)/4 = 6''' Saving Throws Aedan doesn't get any modifications to saving throws. Attacks Basic *Dagger (ranged): '''+7 vs. AC/ 1d4+4 damage Proficiency Bonus (+3) + Dexterity Modifier (+4) + Half Aedan's Level (+0) = +7 1d4 Damage + Dexterity Modifier (+4) = 1d4+4" *Dagger (melee): +3 vs. AC/ 1d4 damage Proficiency Bonus (+3) + Strength Modifier (+0) + Half Aedan's Level (+0) = +3 1d4 Damage + Strength Modifier (+0) = 1d4 *Hand Crossbow: +7 vs. AC/ 1d6+4 damage Proficiency Bonus (+2) + Dexterity Modifier (+4) + Half Aedan's Level (+0)+ Sharpshooter Talent (Crossbow) (+1) = +8 1d6 Damage + Dexterity Modifier (+4) = 1d6+4" Powers *Deft Strike: Hit: 1'''W + Dexterity Modifier (+4') damage. *Preparatory Shot: Hit: Dexterity Modifier ('+4')+ Inteligence Modifier ('+2') damage *Gloaming Cut: Hit: '''1'W damage | Effect: You shift a number of squares equal to your Intelligence Modifier (+2), and you can make a stealth check to become hidden. *Shadow Strike: Hit: 1'''W + Dexterity Modifier (+4') damage. If you are hidden when you attack, you can make a Stealth Check to remain hidden after the attack. *Scattering Shot: Hit: '''2'W + Dexterity Modifier (+4) damage. Class Features *'First Strike' - At encounter start, get combat advantage against foes that haven't acted yet. *'Rogue Tactics' - Choose one of the Rogue Tactics **'Cunning Sneak' - You don't take a penalty to Stealth Checks for moving more than 2 squares, and you take a -5 penalty instead of a -10 penalty to Stealth Checks for running. If you end a move actiong at least 3 squares away from your starting position, you can make a Stealth check to become hidden if you have any concealment or any cover, except for cover provided by intervening allies. *'Sharpshooter Talent' - Choose crosbows or slings. You gain a +1 bonus to attack rolls with any weapon of the choosen group. You gain Far Shot as a bonus feat, even if you don't meet the prerequisites. **'Sharpshooter Talent (Crossbow)' *'Sneak Attack' - Once per round, if you have combat advantage and hit with a crossbow, light blade, or sling, deal 2d6 extra damage. Racial Features *'Bonus Feat' - Gain a bonus feat at 1st level. *'Bonus Skill' - Trained in One additional class skill. *'Bonus At-Will Power' - Know 1 extra 1st-level At-Will attack power from your class. *'Human Defense Bonuses' - +1 to Fortitude, Reflex, and Will. Skills Trained Skills A Rogue starts with Stealth and Thievery trained. He can choose 4 additional skills to train in. A human gets another additional skill to train in: My choosen trained skills are: *'Stealth' - Class Bonus *'Thievery' - Class Bonus *'Perception' - Trained *'Dungeoneering' - Trained *'Streetwise' - Trained *'Insight' - Trained *'Bluff' - Human Being trained gives them a +5 bonus. Here are their bonuses with their matching Ability Modifier and half of Aedan's level (+0). Perception also gets another permanent +1 bonus from Aedan's Background. Aedan's boots of Stealth give Aedan a +2 bonus to Stealth *'Stealth' - DEX(+4) + 5 + 2 = (+11) *'Thievery' - DEX(+4) + 5 = (+9) *'Perception' - WIS(-1) + 5 + 1 = (+5) *'Dungeoneering' - WIS(-1) + 5 = (+4) *'Streetwise' - CHA(+1) + 5 = (+6) *'Insight' - WIS(-1) + 5 = (+4) *'Bluff' - CHA(+1) + 5 = (+6) Untrained Skills The remaining skills got their matching Ability Modifier and half of Aedan's level (+0). *'Acrobatics' - DEX - +4 *'Arcana' - INT - +2 *'Athletics' - STR - +0 *'Diplomacy' - CHA - +1 *'Endurance' - CON - +2 *'Heal' - WIS - '-1' *'History' - INT - +2 *'Intimidate' - CHA - +1 *'Nature' - WIS - '-1' *'Religion' - INT - +2 Feats **'Far Shot' - gained as part of the "Sharpshooter Talent" Class Feature: When you use a projectile weapon, increase both the normalrange and the long range by 5 squares. **'Two-Fisted Shooter' - gained upon reaching level 1: You can treat the hand crossbow as an off-hand weapon, and you can reload it as a free action. When you score a critical hit and have a hand crossbow in your offhand, you can make a eanged basic attack with that weapon. **'Distant Advantage' - gained as part "Bonus Feat" Race Feature: You gain combat advantage for a ranged or area attack against any enemy flanked by your allies. Regional Benefits "Characters from Bacarte receive a +1 on perception checks, reflecting an innate keenness honed on the dangerous, misty streets of the isle. When on Bacarte they also receive a +4 bonus to Streetwise checks, reflecting the natural relationships they've built up with normally suspicious folk who dwell on the island and if they roll lower than a 10 they may substitute a 10 instead (reflecting their ability to get access to basic information)." Equipment Approval Level 1 Approval 1: Not the usual format but I couldn't find anything wrong. Good job. Approved by Mal Malenkirk. Approval 2: Approval from renau1g *You are not proficient with the Parrying Dagger, therefore you will not benefit from the Defensive property. It is a superior weapon. Minor though so approved. Category:L4W Category:L4w:Human Category:L4W:Characters Category:L4W:Approved Characters